Guild Leverage
by Madielysabeth
Summary: With Laxus too lazy to go to the Magic Council for a guild master meeting he sends his pregnant wife in his place. What happens when someone decides to take her and try to overthrow the guild. (IM SHITTY AT SUMMARIES BUT I PROMISE THE STORY IS BETTER)
1. Chapter 1

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to sit through an hour long meeting with a group of old ass men who are just going to complain about how my guild needs to control itself!" Laxus grumbles into his mug of ale, ignoring the snickers that it gained from Mirajane's daughter who was currently sitting next to him. Laxus growls at her in annoyance. "What the hell is so funny kid?"

"Oh, nothing master. Just that you haven't already figured out the loophole to getting out of this," she says with a smirk, her mischevious look mirroring the one her mother usually had on perfectly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Haven?" he asks as he slowly turns to face her, willing to listen to anything she had to say if it meant that he might be able to get out of it.

"Well, you've got two options." Haven turns to him with a seemingly innocent smile, though he could almost see the demon horns coming out of her head. She was a carbon copy of her mother, from the eyes, the shape of their nose and lips, and most noticeably her attitude and magic. The only part of Freed in her you could see was when she stepped into the sun and her hair took on a mint green hue. "Either you can ask Lucy to have Gemini to go in your form, though that's unlikely because I think it's their off weekend, plus she wouldn't want them to have to deal with the lecture you would have to endure. Or, you could have Lucy go for you since she's basically just another guild master, the council likes her more anyways."

"Haven...you're a damn genius!" Laxus says with a smirk ignoring the comment about them liking her more. Downing the rest of his ale before walking to the office where he knew Lucy would be working on paperwork from Team Natsu's last mission. With Erza out on a forced pregnancy leave, Lucy staying around the guild to help out for a bit until she had her own baby, and Wendy taking jobs with Romeo, there was only so much the boys could get done together before they burned down a city or turned half of the landscape into an iceberg.

* * *

"So..Lucy, you know I love you right?" Laxus asks with a smile as he looks past the several stacks of paper that were blocking his from seeing his wife.

Lucy immediately recognized it as the look he got when he wanted something and mentally prepared herself for whatever idiotic thing he wanted now.

"What do you need not Laxus?" She asks with a slight laugh, wanting to take a picture of his face when he realized that he would have a hard time sweet talking her.

"Wow, I'm that predictable now huh?" he asks with a laugh as he moves to walk behind lucy, his hands moving down to run along her large belly.

"Yep, any time you say 'I love you' with that look on your face I know you want me to do something for you. So what is it this time?" she asks with a smile as she rests her head on his chest.

"I've got a Magic Council meeting in 2 days and I don't want to go. I was wondering if you would have Gemini go in my place," he asks, a pleading whine making itself evident in his voice.

"As much as I love to try to help with Gemini, I can't use my magic, remember?"

Laxus groans in annoyance when he remembered how Lucy's pregnancy was affecting her. They had found out early on that the baby would have Laxus's magic. Lucy had tried to summon Loke one day to help out with something and she had ended up getting shocked, now that she was even farther through her pregnancy she couldn't even touch her keys without receiving a fairly rough shock from the baby.

"I don't know what you're groaning about, this is your fault," Lucy says as she tries to scowl at him, though she was unable to keep it for more than a few seconds. He had given her the greatest gift in her life other than being able to join Fairy Tail, she could never be mad about that.

Laxus laughs quietly. "Damn right it is," he says before kissing her cheek. " Well since you can't use Gemini, do you think you could go for me?"

"YES!" Lucy yells excitedly. " I can't sit in here any longer. I've been doing absolutely nothing all week and if I have to sit on my ass any longer I'll go insane," she says excitedly as she stands up so that she can put the stack of papers she finished on the top of a pile.

Lucy groans as she puts her hand on her lower back, the increasing size of her belly and her large chest size wreaking havoc on her back. Eight months along and she still hadn't learned that she couldn't stand up quickly.

Laxus shakes his head before forcing her to sit back in the chair. "I'll make sure you have a carriage to get you around, you can't stand for too long, let alone walk from the train station to the magic council. "

Lucy smiles at him before remembering something. "Oh, you're gonna need to do the paperwork if I'm going, so far we owe...140,000 Jewels in damages to about 3 different cities and that's not the end of the paperwork, so have fun with that," she says with a smirk.

"Oh there's no way in hell I'm doing that," Laxus says with a shake of his head as he moves to sit in the other chair in the room.

"Yes you will, if you want me to go I need you to do this for me," she says with a shrug before standing up slowly and waddling to the door. "I'm gonna go get a smoothie, I'll be back, " she says with a smile before moving to open the door. As soon as she opens the door a chair flies by her into the room, smashing against the back wall, just narrowly missing her stomach.

A loud gasp passes through the room as they all stare at Lucy who was staring wide eyed at her stomach. Laxus stands up and walks silently into the guild hall, lightning crackling dangerously around his form.

"Who..." he asks slowly, leaving no room for discussion or excuses.

Gray and Natsu slowly look up at Laxus, still stuck in their tangle of limbs as they start babbling, pointing to one another as they try to get out of the impending merciless beating.

"Outside! I'm not cleaning the guild again!" Mirajane yells from across the room. Laxus growls angrily before dragging them both by their collars out of the guild, both of the boys begging for mercy as they do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Call me once you get into town okay? I wanna make sure you get there okay." Laxus says before kissing his wife on her cheek, glaring at the train momentarily. He was rethinking if she should really go to the meeting instead of him.

"I know Laxus, don't worry, I won't be doing much walking, I'll be perfectly fine." Lucy goes on her toes to kiss laxus before looking at the clock in te center of the train station. "The train is gonna leave soon, I've gotta go," she says with a sad smile before waddling her way over to the back doors of the train, since fairy tail had its own car even if one of the members were alone they would go in it, the soundproof properties proving useful when the dragon slayers were groaning from their motion sickness, which Lucy had to now deal with it because of their soon to be son or daughter had inherited their father's magic, or most importantly, his motion sickness.

Laxus frowns as he watches his wife walk away before gritting his teeth and turning to walk back to the guild.

* * *

"Hey, Laxus. Put the lacrima down and fight me!" Natsu yells from across the room, jumping onto the Raijinshuu's table as he lights both of his fists on fire.

"Fuck off Natsu, why don't you go help your wife, she can't carry all of those at once," Laxus growls as he tries to divert his attention, not in any sort of mood to deal with the overactive dragon slayer.

Natsu quickly turns around to see his wife struggling with a tray of beers, denying any help from her brother or sister. "Lis! Stop trying to carry everything!" Natsu yells as he runs over to help his wife.

Mira smiles at the two as Natsu pulls the tray away from his wife before picking up a beer from the tray and walking over to Laxus.

"How long until she calls so you can calm down?" she asks with an understanding smile, knowing that whenever Lucy wasn't around he usually became a drunken angry mess.

"She should have called me half an hour ago," he growls as he tries to hide his worries, his team being able to easily see through it, Evergreen and Freed sharing sad looks behind him.

"She still gets the motion sickness from the baby, I'm sure she's dealing with it on the carriage and can't call at the moment. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll call within the hour," Mira says with a smile as she tries to comfort the dragon slayer

"You better be right..." he mumbles before taking a big sip of his drink.

"Aw don't worry," Bixlow says with a smirk, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, his guild mark on full display. "Cosplayer is stronger than any of us give her credit for, besides she gets kidnapped all the time, she'll be fine." Bixlows babies fly around his head repeating 'cosplayer' and 'kidnapped', the pointed look they received from Mira making them shut up immediately. She looks at Laxus with a sad smile, knowing that Bixlow mentioning how often Lucy got kidnapped only made him more worried.

"What did I say about that fucking nickname, Bix?" Laxus growls as he glares daggers at him, trying to ignore the comment about how often she got kidnapped. "Besides, she doesn't have her magic, you can't expect her to be able to do too much against someone while pregnant."

Bixlow nods slightly in agreement when he remembers her inability to use her magic, making the situation more drastic if she was if any actual trouble.

* * *

3 hours had passed and the sun was finally starting to set and Laxus was beginning to get more and more worried.

"You haven't heard anything from Lucy yet?"Freed asks as he looks at the lacrima that Laxus clutched tightly in his hand.

"Nothin...I wanna know where the hell my wife is..," he growls as he downs half of his drink, the alcohol in his system being the only thing keeping him from shocking everyone in the guild.

"Laxus! There's a call for you, it's the council!" Mira yells from across the room. Laxus's head snaps up at this as he rushes to the bar to get the projection lacrima.

"Laxus Dreyar why the hell was there no one from your guild at this meeting, this was very important. Do you not realize how many projects you've just put behind. This is one of the most incons-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS NO ONE FROM MY GUILD THAT SHOWED UP," Laxus yells, drawing everyone's attention to the scene going on by the bar, the yelling enough to pull Cana, Maccao, and a visiting Bacchus out of their drinking.

"There was no representative from the Fairy tail guild," the council member says carefully as he tries to figure out why he was so angry.

"I SENT MY WIFE OUT, WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE THERE RIGHT NOW!" he yells as he tries to think of where the hell his wife could be.

"Lucy? She's not he-we hav-looking-" the connection gets scratchy as the image begins to fade in and out.

"Repeat that? You're breaking up" Mira interjects as she watches the screen fade to black.

Laxus tenses up as he slowly turns to look at the rest of the guild, anger filling his stormy eyes.

"Well, that took long enough. Old man babbles on forever," a loud gravely voice purrs out. They all around in confusion, not recognizing the voice before their eyes lock on the black screen.

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell is my wife?" Laxus yells as little sparks begin to light up his fingertips.

"Well Mr. Dreyar who I am isn't important as it is, but your wife is here. She will be just fine if you decide to cooperate. I mean we wouldn't want anything to happen to that little bundle of joy you have here."

A quiet gasp passes through the room at the mentioning of Lucy and Laxus's child before a large bolt of lightning comes off of Laxus and shuts them all up.

"I swear on my life is you touch either of them you'll die a very slow and painful death," he growls out.

"Now now I wouldn't start threatening me if I was you, it won't serve your wife any good." he purrs as the projection lacrima changes from black to a grainy picture of Lucy tied to a chair, her blonde hair sticking to her face, blood caking on her lip as ropes dig into her body, only leaving her stomach free.

"Poor girl knocked herself out," he purrs, slowly stepping into the frame through they were only able to see up to his shoulders. "Tried to cast a spell and passes out," he says with a laugh. "She's alive through, I can already tell wat you're thinking."

"If you know what's good for you, you're gonna give here back and run for the hills," he growls out.

"Hmmm..I don't think so. I think that you're going to surrender to me the script mage the healing mage and the card mage." he says before pulling out a knife and resting it against Lucy's stomach, not pushing it hard enough to draw blood but enough to create a slight mark.

At this Levy, Cana, and Wendy go wide-eyed, Romeo, Gajeel, and Bacchus standing up in outrage only to be shocked by Laxus to keep them quiet. Reduced to nothing but a pile of twitching limbs on the floor.

"Why the hell do you want them," Laxus asks as he tried to stay calm, knowing that as the guild master that if he didn't then the whole guild would go on a rampage.

"Why I want them is none of your concern if you want your wife back in one piece. You'll get them back when I'm done with them, I should only need them for about a day or two. I give you my word that they'll be okay."

"Your word doesn't mean shit to me," Laxus growls out in annoyance.

The man sighs before bringing his hand to Lucy's face and tipping it up, squeezing it hard enough to draw a whimper and a glare from the girl. "You've got 24 hours exactly to get here with all three of them. Go to the east forest, you'll be able to follow her scent from there. I hope you're smart enough to realize that I will hurt her if you don't, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to hurt such a pretty face," he says with a smirk as he looks down at Lucy, only to tense up when she spits on his face.

"Why you little..." he growls before walking over to the lacrima and turning it so that it faced the wall.

They all sat in silence, not being able to see anything before a blood-curdling scream filled their ears.

"TWENTY THREE HOURS!" he yells over the screaming before everything disappeared, showing that he broke the lacrima.

* * *

 _ **CLIFF HANGER I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT THO!**_

 _ **I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS TO LUCY AND THE BABY...YOU ALL WILL FIND OUT SOON, YA KNOW IF I DONT FEEL LIKE TORTURING YOU GUYS. SEE YA NEXT TIME**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well my little pretty it seems that husband of yours isn't rushing to get you back," knife the man says with a smirk as he wipes the blood off of knife on his shirt. The gashes in her legs bleeding profusely.

"Fuck you! When fairy tail comes it's all over for you!" Lucy growls as she tries to blink away tears.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. I have absolutely no doubt about the possibilities of your guild, I also know that you're the 'heart of fairy tail' and that they won't hesitate to all come here at once and walk straight into my hands, it's just a plus that you're the guild masters wife."

Lucy bites her lip as she listens to him before her eyes go wide. "W..what..but I thought you only wanted Levy Cana, and Wendy.." she says quietly.

"I do want them, I need them to finish my plan, along with your celestial magic, but what type of bad guy would I be if I didn't try to take out the biggest target to ever walk through my doors." he says with a smirk, flipping the knife in his hand, his eerie smile reflecting off of it due to the fluorescent lights.

"I can't use my magic, I'm pregnant, I suppose that means you're out of luck," she says with a smirk, feeling victorious before he belts out laughing, his suddenness surprising her.

"You think I haven't thought of that. wow, you really are a dumb blonde. I have a way of getting your powers I just need those three." he says with a slight growl to his tone.

"What can they do to help you?" she asks carefully. she wanted to find out as much as she could about his plan before something happened, she had to be as prepared as possible.

" I suppose I might as well tell you now so I don't have to re-instruct you later, I'm not very fond of repeating myself so listen up. I need your powers to open shi no hoshi no mon. This will resurrect anyone or thing of my choice. I need Andromalius, why has nothing to do with you as of yet. I need the sky slayer and the script mage to allow you to do the ritual. I need the script mage to make a magic circle around you and the artifact and I need the dragon slayer to use healing magic on you, and I need your card mage to just time everything out, I know that you won't be able to keep it up very long so she'll have to time it out for us. I already know what happens when you use your magic, to be honest, I don't care if it hurts you at all but I need them to make sure you don't die of literal and figurative shock."

"What the hell makes you think that I'll do this for you ?" Lucy growls as she glares at the man, the idea of using her magic to summon anything but good sending chills down her spine.

"Who said you had a choice. You do this for me or you loose your little bundle of joy there" he growls. "I need this demon, it has enough power to bring down your guild and everyone around it and like hell will a little bitch like you stop me," he growls before walking to the locked door of her cell, leaving and locking it had he went, pulling on it to make sure that she had no chance of escape.

For the first time of Lucy being in here, she took the time to look around closely. The room was mostly bare except for a bucket in the corner and a single lightbulb that was swinging above her. In her prime, she could have easily slipped through the bars and taken him on, but now he had no chance. Lucy looked down at her stomach with a sad smile. "We're gonna be okay...I'm sure of it."

* * *

There is no way in hell that we can just send them in there! They already took Lucy what the hell makes you think that he won't just take them too!" Bacchus yells, suddenly sober as they try to create a plan to get Lucy back.

" I know that we can't send them in there like that but they're gonna have to go if we want a chance at finding out anything about this guy," Laxus says as he struggles to stay calm, glass all over the floor from where squeezed his cup too hard.

" We know nothing about this guy, no motive, no magic, and no clue how Lucy is," Romeo says as he inches closer to Wendy, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as if he could just appear and take her away from him.

" Can you all just shut up! We're trying to figure something out!" Levy yells as she stands on a table in front of Cana who was sitting over her cards. The room quickly shut up, Levy was a quiet one but when she was angry you listened.

"Cana is trying to figure out what exactly will happen if the plan we figured out will work."

"What plan, how did you guys already figure out a plan?" Gajeel asks curiously.

"Well while you guys were screaming at each other, breaking glasses, and getting scared by Mira since you broke said glasses we had time to figure out a plan, picture," Levy says with a smile, wishing that she could take a picture of the impressed look on Gajeel's face.

"Well, what's your guys' plan?" Laxus asks as he steps to the side for Gajeel.

"Well, you guys aren't gonna like it. Our plan is that we go in as bait, leaving a trail as we go. I can create runes that are only visible to you guys so that you can find us easily. We're gonna go see why he needs us and why he has Lucy. We'll send up a flare or something of the sort when we find Lucy so that you guys can come in and take over since I'm sure we'll be busy dealing with whatever he wants us for and with Lucy, she can't exactly run out of there so you guys can't blow up the building without endangering all of us."

"Did you all not listen to the fact that we don't want to send you in there with some crazy ass guy?" Romeo chimes in before Wendy squeezes his arm, silencing him quickly.

"Look were not helpless, we know how to fend for ourselves, this isn't the worst thing we've been against, you can't hold us here. It's our only chance at getting Lucy back and you all know it," Wendy says with a look of determination in her eyes that everyone knew they couldn't beat if they tried.

"Either you guys let us go or we go on our own. Either way, we're getting Lucy back," Cana says as she looks up away from her cards, the happiness in her eyes showing that her cards showed something promising.

Laxus sighs before looking at the girls. "You send out a flare if anything gets too much for you to handle, we'll be there as soon as possible, okay?" Laxus says hesitantly, knowing that this was the only chance that they had and that he was going against some of the most stubborn women in the guild other than Mira, Erza, or his wife.

"We promise, anything at all and we'll let you know," Levy says with a smile before looking to Gajeel with a sad smile. "I'm gonna be okay you know,"

" I know...just be careful..okay Shrimp?" he says before ruffling her hair.

Levy smiles before looking back at Cana and Wendy who were comforting Romeo and Bacchus.

"Are you guys ready, we've only got about..22 hours to find Lucy and get her out. It takes about 3 to get to the east forest, I'm guessing about another hour or two to find him and I'm not sure how long it'll take for us to be able to see Lucy and be able to set up a signal. "

The girls all nod in agreement before walking to the door, looking back with a smile.

"You guys better have a barrel left for me when I get back," Cana says with a smirk before holding up the fairy tail sign, the girls joining her before they walk out.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls had been walking for 4 hours not realizing that they would have trouble getting through the woods due to the massive amount of Vulcans that were in the area, not to mention that the forest was packed with more trees than the guild when Mira decided to sing.

"He said he'd be in the east forest, where the fuck is he?" Cana growls in annoyance, her mood even worse than it should be since she had just emptied her flask and now had o resort to water for her drink.

"I'm assuming he's gonna find us, he most likely knows we're here, he was expecting us anyways," Levy says with a shrug as she continues to leave a trail or runes, the emerald green color of them only shining to those with a fairy tail emblem.

"Well you're right about that, I've known you've been here, just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anyone else," the man says from behind them, a smirk creeping across his face as he watches them jump out of surprise.

The girls smile slightly at the fact that he didn't notice the boys before their eyes narrow at the of the man, immediate hate overwhelming them over the man who took their Nakama.

"Wheres Lucy?" Wendy demands, her eyes hardening as she thinks of the blood-curdling scream they heard over the projection lacrima.

" Mrs. Dreyar is alive and well, for now. I suggest you start coming with me if you want it to stay like that," he says simply, the idea of killing her not seeming to faze him at all.

All of the girls eyes widen as the man starts walking away, not saying anything more as he walks into the darkness of the forest. They look at one another for a second, knowing they had no choice but to follow him, Cana holds up a light hard as Levy changes the color of her runes to a more noticeable gold.

* * *

"How the fuck did they even get over there?" Gajeel whispers angrily as they trace the path of Levy's runes, they gave the girls a 4-hour gap so that no one would be able to sense that they were with them. The path of Levy's runes passed dangerously close to a Vulcan nest, the mother and young Vulcans lying right in their path. There was no room for them to go around due to the densely packed trees and they didn't want to alert anyone, or anything by knocking down half of the forest.

"They're all small and I'm assuming that Cana ran out of booze by then," Laxus mumbles, ignoring the look he got from Bacchus.

"Well, we're definitely not, how the fuck are we supposed to do this?" Bacchus whispers, only being audible to the dragon slayers due to their intense hearing.

"No fucking clue, but Levy's runes aren't gonna last forever and we've got to get a move on," Gajeel says as he slowly steps forward, cringing when he heard a large branch snap underneath his feet.

"How the fuck didn't you see that?" Laxus hisses angrily, no longer paying attention to is volume.

" Well if you saw it you could have warned me," Gajeel growls as he leans into the man's face.

"Guys, shut the fuck up and look," Bacchus says as he points to the nest in front of him which was now void of the mother.

"Where the fuck did she go?"Gajeel yells, the screeches of the waking Vulcans hurting his sensitive ears.

"UGHH" the Mother screeches from behind them, causing them to all jump into defensive positions.

"Well, this is gonna ake longer than I thought," Bacchus says with a slight smirk.

"Ugh, if there's more shit like this, it's gonna take a long ass time." Gajeel growls.

* * *

 _ **Okay, guys so I know that this is a really short chapter but I felt like I had to get something out. I also kinda wanna address something related to reviews of the story. I don't know what you guys exactly want from the story if I'm don't get any feedback, hell even if its something saying 'continue writing' would be some sort of motivation. I know its happened to a lot of people when they don't get feedback and they just stop writing their story, I don't wanna just fall into that so a little something is better than nothing. So in short**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

"How the hell did the girls even manage that?" Gajeel pants as he rips off a portion of his shirt to wrap around his arm, one of the irate mothers had thrown him hundreds of feet away into a tree, one of her talons creating a shallow but long gash as she did.

"I don't know but I'm sure it was easier for them than for us when we did it," Bacchus says as he ties his hair back into his bun, all of the men looking disheveled form their little war with the Vulcans.

Laxus grunts in agreement as he walks along the side of Levy's runes before freezing. "Do you guys feel that?" Laxus asks cautiously as the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up.

"Yep and I don't like it.." Gajeel mumbled before looking forward into the increasing darkness of the forest. "Whatever, or whoever is in there is gonna cause a problem.." The magical pressure around him quickly became overwhelming as the aura become even more dangerous and foreboding.

"Well the runes lead right towards it so I don't now what you want to do but we're gonna have to go..," Bacchus says as he walks forwards, a slight slur in his tone. The alcohol in his system giving him more balls than he usually would have had.

The rest of the men grunt in agreement as they follow close behind him, glad for Levy's change in color of the runes so that they would be able to see them more clearly, proving convenience even to the dragon slayers who nearly had night vision.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Cana asks Levy quietly, knowing that after the several times they asked the man himself that they wouldn't be getting any sort of answer.

"I've got no clue, but it's getting darker and harder to walk through the forest so I think that he's leading us into the center of the forest" Levy whispers back.

The man stops suddenly before knocking on a tree, using a certain beat that caused a panel to open up on the side of a large oak. The man turns around, gesturing broadly to the girls to enter through the makeshift doorway. The girls hesitantly at one another before Wendy breaks the silence with a low growl.

"I smell Lucy down there" she mumbles before taking a step forward, the knowledge that she was down there being enough motivation fro all of them to quickly follow behind. They walked down a set of oak stairs, each of them creaking loudly as a dim swinging light lit their way as they walked further into the eerie darkness. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, the winding path of the stairs and corridors taking its toll on the amount of energy the girls had in spare.

The man makes his way to the front of the group to lead the girls to a row of dingy cells with no padlock in sight. The look of the dingy cells made the girl's blood run cold.

"You'll all be staying in one of these until I have a need for you. I'll be back with food for you guys in about 3 hours, you can all stay together as long as you behave, including the celestial mage. If there's a problem I can very easily resolve it." He walks to one of the dark cells before waving his hand, the door swings open at his command before he motions for the girls to walk inside. Their stomachs start doing flips as they think it over, every rational bone in their body telling them to turn away and fight back. Cana looks at them carefully before her head snaps towards the cell where a quiet groan came.

"Lucy?..," Cana whispers before taking a step into the cell, not waiting to see if the rest of the girls had followed her. Ever since the S-class trials she had a new bond with the girl. She loved lucy ever since she stepped into the guild, she was her sister, her Nakama, but after everything she went through to help her with the trials and her problem with her dad, she had a new found respect for her.

The girls quickly take off after Cana, not wanting to risk being separated They run into the darkness of the cell before Cana throws up a light card, illuminating the room just enough for them to see the man closing the door behind them and stalking off.

"Danmit.," Levy mumbles as she walks forward to the center of the room, allowing Wendy to grab her hand for comfort.

"Lucy!"Are you down here?" Wendy yells, her voice echoing off of the walls.

"Over..here.." Lucy groans, a small smile pulling at her face before she continues her struggle against her binds.

The girls quickly rush over to her, not taking more than a minute to undo her binds. Lucy takes a minute to stretch her sore limbs, rubbing on the rope burn she had on her wrists before glaring at the girls, if looks could kill that would have been it.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" Lucy yells.

"We had to come get you, it's not like we could have just left you here," Cana yells back after she composed herself after the initial shock of getting yelled at.

"But why didn't the guild just send the guys!" Lucy yells back, her face getting red from anger.

"First of all we did, second of all were just a capable as the guys Lucy" Levy reasons, hoping that if she didn't scream she would be able to calm lucy down. All this screaming and stress definitely could not be good for the baby.

Lucy takes a deep breath as she tries to calm herself down. "I don't want you guys here because he needs you guys to finish his plans, he cants do it with just me, but now that you guys are here he can start.," Lucy says quietly as her hand subconsciously grabs her stomach. "

"Well, what does he need us for?" Wendy asks cautiously she looks lucy over, trying to see fi she needed to heal her or not.

"He needs us to open something called the shi no hoshi no mon. It will resurrect something called Andromalius. Levy needs to make a magic circle around me and some artifact and he needs Wendy to use healing magic on me. He figured out that I can't use my magic without being in excruciating pain so he wants you to use your magic on me so that I can at least somewhat tolerate it. He also needs Cana to time everything out. He knows that I won't be able to keep it up very long so you'll have to time it out for us. "

"Shit.." Levy mumbled, blushing when everyone looks at her with wide eyes.  
"Blue's right...were kinda screwed.."


	6. Chapter 5 possible break

Hey guys. So this isn't a chapter. Latley my depression has been taking a toll on me and my mental stability. I'd just like to let you all know that i may not have chapters up as often as I would like. I don't want my mood to reflect onto my story and I don't want it to seem forced either but it won't be enjoyable for any of us. I plan on trying to write through this but there may be gaps in between

Sorry if it causes any inconvenience loves.

~Madi


	7. Chapter 7

"The runes are starting to get darker..." Bacchus mumbles under his breath as he walks a bit faster, the color of Levy's runes was now becoming a dull yellow instead of the shocking blonde they once were.

"You think I haven't noticed that?" Gajeel snapped as he picked up his pace once again. "We shouldn't have waited this long to follow them, we have no clue where the hell they are or how much longer that it's gonna last."

"If we followed them any closer he would have possibly sensed us, then they would have been in danger." Laxus reminds him as he tries to keep his cool.

Gajeel grunts in reluctant agreement before freezing in place, causing Laxus and Bacchus to run into his back. He had been leading the pack so that he could convert his arm into a machete so that he could cut down branches that were in the way of the men.

"Look metal head to you want us to hurry up or not!" Laxus growls in annoyance and his indecisiveness.

"Shut the fuck up and smell," Gajeel growls quietly as he turns to face the North, his nose twitching slightly as he sniffed the air, the immediate smells of parchment and ink flooding his nose. It was a smell he knew all too well.

Laxus rolls his eyes before freezing and following in suit, tensing at the slight smell of strawberries and vanilla in the air, the lingering scent of rainwater mixing with it from when they had last seen each other.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bacchus asks annoyed, the disadvantage of not having dragon slayer magic and senses finally getting to him.

"Their close, we can smell all of them," Laxus says as he takes a step in the direction of their scents.

"If we can smell them then Wendy should be able to smell us too right?" Bacchus says hopefully, the excitement audible in his voice.

"Unless he blocked them off then probably," Laxus says as he masks his excitement, not wanting to get his hopes up too much. If the man had managed to get Lucy in the first place then he couldn't imagine that this could possibly be this easy.

"Well, let's hope he didn't then," Bacchus said with a smirk before running off the direction of where Laxus had begun to walk.

"You don even know where the fuck you're going!" Gajeel groans in annoyance as he rushes off after him, leaving Laxus to shake his head before quickly rushing after the two.

* * *

"Ready girls?" he purrs with a smirk as he walks into the girl's cell, startling the girls who had fallen asleep on top on one another.

"Fuck you, like we'd go through with this crazy ass plan!" Cana growl in annoyance.

The man rolls his eyes, ignoring her vulgar language before walking over to Levy and grabbing her by the hair, pulling her roughly, without a doubt pulling out a few of her cyan strands.

Levy whimpers as she allows herself to be pulled to the center of the room. The girls other than Lucy stand up quickly in her defense only backing down slightly when he noticeably tightened his grip in her hair, causing tears to come to the script mages eyes.

"Now now I wouldn't put up a fuss, I've got quite the grip and I wouldn't like to think about what I could do if I just turned her the wrong way." he says before he dropped Levy in the center of the room.

"Now I need you to create a magic circle in the center of this room for me, pentagram in the center, got it?" he asks with a false cheer in his voice.

Levy glares at the man, crossing her arms over her chest before sitting Indian style, denying to do anything.

The man sighs in annoyance before pulling a blade from his boot and walking over to Lucy, grabbing her hair with his free hand before pressing the blade against her throat, not leaving enough room for Lucy to even swallow without feeling the blade press into her throat.

Levy stands up immediately at this, not wanting to risk her friend or the baby's life.

"It'll take 5 minutes.." Levy mumbles as he gets onto her hands and knees and begins to create the magic circle.

"See now that wasn't that hard.." he says with a smirk, moving the blade away from Lucy's neck before walking to the cell door.

"I'm going to return in 5 minutes with objects to put on the points, if it's not done by then you won't even live to regret it .." he growls quietly before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Wendy sits up slightly, having stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. "Guys...I can smell Gajeel, Laxus, and Bacchus.." she says quietly, not wanting anyone's hopes up as is it was just their scents lingering on the women she was with.

"Really?"Lucy asks excitedly, bolting up at the news before groaning and leaning back, her back aching from the sudden movements.

"Yeah, but they're kinda far away, maybe 3 more hours?" she says with a shrug, unable to clearly pinpoint it through the musty stink of the cell.

"They better hurry the fuck up.," Cana mumbles she looks up at the lights of the ceiling. "There's no way we can stall.." she mumbles before sending out a silent prayer to mavis and the boys.

The girls nod in agreement before falling into silence, the only sound being an occasional groan from Lucy and the quiet scratching of Levy's rune pen on the ground.

* * *

 _ **OKAY SO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO VERY PATIENT WITH ME AND THE FACT THAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT. I'VE BEEN FEELING A LITTLE BETTER AND I DECIDED THAT I WOULD GO AND TRY TO WRITE. I KNOW IT WASN'T AS LONG AS USUAL BUT ITS ALL I COULD REALLY THINK OF. IM GOING TO BE TRYING TO GET MY UPDATES MORE REGULAR AS LONG AS I FEEL BETTER. WELL EITHER WAY!**_

 ** _LOVE YOU GUYS_**

 ** _MADI_**


	8. Chapter 8

Loud footsteps echo through the room, the sound of his return sending chills down the girls' spines, young Wendy subconsciously inching slightly closer to Lucy who was trying to stay calm for the babies sake. Wendy had already told her off once about how she couldn't get stressed for the sake o the babies health but she just couldn't help it. She missed Laus, she missed the guild, hell she even missed Mira forcing her to sit down, though she was perfectly capable of walking short distances.

He unlocks the door and enters, making sure to quickly close it once again before he turns to Levy who was sitting in the corner, her breathing heavy and labored from the strain on her magic.

"It's good to see that you've gotten what I want to be done," he purrs wth a chilling cheer to his voice, walking over and caressing the side of her chin. It took all the strength that she had so that she wouldn't pull away from his cold boney fingers.

Levy glares daggers at him, the man only shrugging in response as he brushed off her coldness. She wouldn't do anything with her friends' lives at stake, no one in their right mind would be stupid enough to risk all their lives just because of a little pride stupid.

He walks around the magic circle once, inspecting it to make sure it was to his satisfaction before walking over to Cana, the same chilling look taking over his eyes.

"Time to get up," he says with a smirk as he grabs her by her hair and drags her to the side of the circle next to Lucy, the struggle that she was trying to give proving easy for his to ignore.

"Ah ah ah..I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wold think that you all value your lives just a little bit," he says before walking over to Lucy.

At this the girls' freeze, his words once again sending unease throughout them.

"You-" he says stiffly as he turns to Cana. "Start using your cards, I know that you're fully capable of timing this all out so that blondie over here doesn't die too early."

Wendy clings to Lucy's side at the mention of her death, a small growl erupting from her throat.

He snickers quietly before turning to Cana once again.

"Well? Get to it, I need you to this out."

Cana nods before laying out her cards in front of her, her hands shaking as she tries to read them through her nerves.

"Kid, Blondie, you already know what to do. Blondie in the center, Kid out of the circle on her left. You start when she tells you to and stop when it's absolutely necessary. If I feel like you're stopping too early I'll break the hand that she writes with, " He says as gives a quick glance to Levy before sitting down at the head of the circle and pulling a book out of seemingly nowhere.

Cana looks at Lucy a minute later, pain in her eyes before nodding to her and the man.

The man slowly starts reading an incantation from the battered old book as Lucy puts a set of shaky hands on the swirly designs of the circle as Levy had instructed her earlier. She slowly projected her magic into the circle, the lines Levy had drawn lighting up a piercing gold before a blood-curdling scream echoes through the room, the electric shock she was receiving causing her hair to stand up on end, tears automatically flooding her eyes.

* * *

"Well god damn..." Gajeel mumbles as he follows the men through the dark tunnel they had found. Laus had gotten mad that they weren't moving quick enough and angrily punched a tree, his luck, or more likely force resulting in the panel of the tree popping open to reveal a tunnel.

"I still cannot believe that you managed to do that on acident.," Bacchus whispers as they walk down a set of stairs, being careful to try and not make a sound. Laxus had already made it clear to him that he was able to smell the girls and someone else down there, and whoever else that 'someone' was, they didn't want to piss them off.

A scream echoes through the corridor that causes all the men to freeze, the sound being too memorable for Gajeel to ever want to hear again.

"Bunny girl?" Gajeel asks quietly, his feet still seemingly planted in place.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him..I'mm gonna dismember him and feed his to a fucking tiger.." Laxus growls before shoving his way to the front, the men having to walk in a single file line due to their big builds in the incredibly narrow hall.

"That makes two of us.."

* * *

 _ **Soo i haven't been gone for that long right?... Okay i know that ive been gone for awhile and i am so so sorry for that. I havent been surffering wth wrters block so much as i have just been struggling to find the motivation. I've been wanting to put this up for awhile but i just didnt think it was that good since i ust ruhed it so that you guys would have a little something. I did finally get off my ass though and suck it up so that you woukd have something. Once again i am deeply sorry for my lack of updated ans i actualy plan on making a schedue.**_

 _ **LEAVE A REVIEW PLEAASE, THEY MAKE ME THRIVE.**_

 _ **Have a good day( or night depending on where you are)**_

 ** _Madi_**


	9. Chapter 9

They boys waited in pained suspense, not wanting to barge in there without any knowledge of what was exactly going on.

"She shouldn't be going any longer, she's gonna get hurt!" They just barely hear over Lucy's screams of anguish.

"Please! You said you'd stop when it was necessary. She can't do it any longer!"

The girls' pleas went do deaf ears as a low snicker passed through the room.

"Well, I guess I lied! Now all of you shut the fuck up! She's almost done and I'm not stopping until it's finished!" He growls angrily before a slap echoes through the room.

"No..there is no way in Earthland that I'm just gonna stand here!" Gajeel growls as his form begins to ripple, a black aura quickly surrounding his as it starts to pull him into the shadows.

"Gajeel we fucking can't, we don't know what's going on!" Bacchus hisses.

"Oh fucking well!" He growls before snaking his way into the room, sticking to the wall before freezing at the sight before him. Lucy was a sickly white as a bright golden light surrounded her and blinded anyone near. Wendy was passed out on the side, sections of cobalt blue hair sticking to her sweat laden face as her magic recharged. Cana and Levy were sitting next to each other with mortified expressions on their faces, a red handprint adorning each of their cheeks as they stare helplessly at Lucy.

At this Gajeel saw red, snaking behind the man before grabbing him by the head, slamming it into the floor with enough force that he could have broken his skull if he wanted. The tattered book falls out of his hands at this, several torn and crumbled pages falling out of the binding of the book, it was a sight that could have made Levy cry if it was any other situation.

"LAXUS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Gajeel growls, his voice echoing around the room.

"Gajeel?.." Levy mumbles, looking around in confusion while she hoped she wasn't losing her mind.

Gajeel quickly pulls out of the shadows with a smirk, his signature toothy grin covering his face before it turns back to a deathly scowl.

"Yeah shrimp it's me. Get out of here with the rest of them though, you're not gonna wanna be here for this.." he says before his eyes lock on the man at his feet who was slowly getting up from the blow to the head.

Levy nods quickly as she moves with Cana to pick up Wendy and try to help a half awake Lucy stand up.

Lucy cries out in pain as she falls back to her knees, her face contorted in pain as she as she tries to catch her breath.

"Gajeel there's no way we're gonna be able to get her out of here, we've already got to carry back Wendy and I can't carry her back by myself."

Gajeel grunts in understanding before turning back to the man who had made his way to a corner and propped himself up.

A large clap of thunder echoes through the room, the large flash of lightning that followed blinding the occupants of the cell.

"Sorry, it took so long this idiot didn't want to tel- LUCY!" Laxus quickly rushes to Lucy's side and kneels down beside her, cupping her face in his hands before noting the flush of her face. He puts the back of his hand against her forehead before pulling it away quickly.

"Damn she's burning up, what the fuck happened in here!" he growls before picking her up and moving her to the wall adjacent from the man, wanting her out of the way just in case this got rough.

"Why the fuck did you do to them?" He growls as he walks towards the man, a deathly aura surrounding him.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" he asks with a smirk before groaning and cupping his blood coated face.

Laxus was not in the mood for his shit, this was his mate and his soon to be child, and if he had to knock out a few more teeth to keep them safe then he most certainly would.

"I'm not gonna fucking ask you again, what did you do to her?" he growls out slowly.

"I'd be worried about that kid more right now," he says with a smirk, a sick sense of pride on his face as he looks over at Lucy who was now shaking slightly.

Laxus's eyes go wide in anger, lighting shooting off of his fingertips before he swings his foot into the man's stomach.

"What the fuck do you mean! And don't give me any shit because I swear to Mavis I have no problem ending your life right now.."

The man coughs out another puddle of blood before looking up at the man, no fear or remorse visible in the deep depths of his black eyes.

"I don't see any harm, the damage is done. She's out of magic energy and used her own life force...now..what do you think runs off of that life force.." he says with a sarcastic tone.

Laxus backs up slowly before looking at Gajeel with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Get out of here...get out with the girls and Bacchus and take her to Porlyusica...you guys don't need to be here for this..." he mumbles, knowing that Gajeel would be able to hear him.

"Na, there ain't no way in hell I'm leaving you here alone with this guy, you're gonna fucking kill him," Gajeel says with a shake of his head as he crosses his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE IF I KILL HIM?!" Laxus screams, his stormy gray eyes seemingly having a battle with Gajeel's crimson red ones.

Gajeel sighs quietly. "I've been there before, man, you know what I used to be when I was in the Phantom Lord, you know what I did to Levy and her team. You don't want to be that man. You're the guild master now, you've got more responsibilities than any of us will ever have, you can't just give that away cause you're fucking pissed. You're wasting your time right now, you could be getting Lucy to Porlyusica right now but instead, you're wasting your time on this deadbeat. I'm sure you don't want your kid knowing you from between the bars of a magic council cell.." Gajeel lectures eyes now locked on the ground. He never talked like this with anyone, maybe Levy and Panther Lily if need be but someone else from the guild? Hell Laxus imparticular, hell no, But this needed to be done. Laxus had to know what he was giving away, what kind of man he'd be if he did that.

Laxus sighs, gritting his teeth together in anger. "You beat this asshole within an inch of his life, _then_ you can call the council to take him away, got it?" Laxus asks as he walks over to his wife, gently picking her up princess style, a smile pulling at his lips slightly as she grips his t-shirt and holds him close.

"I already planned on it," Gajeel says with a smirk. "Now hurry up, we've already got the other girls handled."

Laxus nods and before anyone could blink a loud clap of thunder echoes and the only thing left was the charred remains of his footprints.


	10. Chapter 10

In a flash, Laxus and Lucy were in the middle of the guild hall, a sheen of sweat covering his face from teleporting the distance.

In seconds the guild was surrounding him, spewing questions about where the rest of them were and what had happened to make Lucy look so sick.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I NEED PORLYUSICA. NOW!" Laxus screams before the crowd parted to reveal the small pink haired woman.

"I'm already here brat now what's going on h..." Porlyusica takes in the sight of the pale shaking woman before her before, her jaw clenching in anger. She didn't claim these brats as her children like Makarov used to but she still did care about the destructive idiots.

"Get her to the infirmary, now!" she orders, telling Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen to go upstairs after they gathered the items she required, begrudgingly allowing the now worried dragon slayer to come as long as he would stay calm and keep the small bolts of lightning on his fingers under check.

"What the hell is going on? Why do you need all of this, isn't she just low on magic?" Laxus asks, trying to get a straight answer from the women who already seemed to understand what was going on.

"Listen to me brat, she has to have the baby early, her body no longer had the energy to care for him and for herself, so he's coming out right now."

It was as if his whole world had frozen around him. The baby was early, a good month and a half early, this couldn't be good. With all the pregnancy books lying around the house, all of which Lucy asked Levy to get for her, he couldn't have helped if he picked up a little knowledge about this stuff here and there when Lucy would mumble out a paragraph under her breath.

Suddenly Laxus was pulled out of his daze, a set of small hands pressing on his shoulders and pushing him into one of the chairs that were next to one of the cots Lucy was laying on.

"I think you need to sit Laxus, she's already passed out and we don't need another one, okay?" Mira says quietly, feeling pity for the man. She hadn't seen him this worried since Makarov had gotten sick, barely able to go up and down the stairs, not that he ever let it show.

The rest of the time had gone by in a flash and all Laxus could remember was the white hot fear that was encompassing him and the blood as they cut along her stomach. It felt like hours, the pressure of him squeezing the arm of the chair leaving his knuckles white, small splinters showing up in the wood from his strength. His blood soon began to run cold as everyone faces froze, a perfect replica of the fantasia incident, it wasn't until that he heard an almost inaudible hiccup that their faces changed into bright smiles, even the old hag couldn't help it, though on her it looked quite creepy.

Quickly the sound of a strong pair of lungs filled the air, his cries echoing through the room sending joy though everyone.

"Just as loud as his father..." Porlyusica mumbles with a soft smile, ignoring the pointed look that it got her from the dragon slayer before she handed the baby off to Mira who quickly swaddled the baby in a blue blanket before handing his carefully to Laxus who was almost reluctant to hold him.

"He's so small..." Laxus mumbled, ignoring the smiles of the women who were already fawning over the small boy in his arms. He was the mirror image of his father when he was younger, the same nose, same lips, and most likely the same bone structure, though who could tell through the layers of baby fat on the small boy's cheeks. The only differences were the warm chocolate brown eyes that he had come to love so dearly and the light blonde locks that mirrored his mother's perfectly.

Laxus stared at his son for awhile, his eyes soft with adoration that hadn't been there since his marriage with Lucy.

"Any clue what you're gonna name him?" Evergreen asked quietly, not wanting to startle the dragon who was clearly in a daze.

Laxus looked up with cloudy eyes, quickly blinking tears away before thinking for a second.

"Well, Lucy wanted to do Yuri Storm Dreyar, gramps liked it so..yeah...Yuri, it is..," he says quietly before looking over at his wife, her face already regaining its normal color.

"She's going to be out for at minimum a day or two without Wendy but we should give her some time to sleep in peace and quiet. Mavis knows she won't get it with you all here.." Porlyusica mumbles.

At this the group starts to argue, going on about how they weren't that loud and how Natsu was so much worse before they realized that they were all proving her point, hanging their heads in shame as they walk towards the door.

"Laxus, I'm sure that the guild would like to meet the newest addition to the family, bring him down for a bit, Lucy won't be going anywhere," Mira says with her normally sweet smile.

Laxus grunts in agreement before slowly sitting up, cradling his son in one arm as he reaches down to kiss his wife on the cheek softly, looking at her for a moment before shifting the baby in his arm and heading downstairs, only to be bombarded with millions of questions.

"Yes, Lucy is fine, w..no it's a boy, blue blanket...Yuri Storm Dreyar..I...wait..OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP SO I CAN ANSWER THESE ALL!" Laxus booms, instantly regretting it as Yuri starts to whimper, his lip quivering as he prepared to cry. Quickly Mira sweeps in and saves the day, a pacifier in hand for the newborn. The baby sucks happily on the piece of plastic, his brown eyes shining up at his father with curiosity.

"Okay okay, only one more question. Blonde hair blue eyes or blonde hair brown?" Maccao asks with a smirk.

"Blonde with brown...why?" Laxus asks cautiously, sighing when he realized that they were passing around jewels.

"You guys really bet on my kid's eye color?" Laxus asks with a shake of his head, passing the baby off to Mira who looked like she was dying to touch the child.

"Of course we did, what else would we bet on? Hair color, Lucy's whole family is blonde and so is yours, not really much of a chance there," Maccao reasons before looking towards the guild doors which had now been thrown open, the abruptness causing the person who was holding the pacifier in Yuri's mouth, his screams almost immediate.

Half of the guild struggled to find the pacifier as the other half stared at the new arrivals. Gajeel looked like a walking mummy along with Bacchus who was bandaged from the waist up, though surprisingly the girls looked fine.

Laxus raised his eyebrow in silent question as he stared at the now walking Wendy.

"Oh, well Chelia happened to be in the area and wanted to be of some help, though Gajeel kept being rude and fighting with Bacchus so she didn't see the reason o heal them if they were just going to get injured again.." she said as she looked over to the two men who were staring sheepishly at the ground.

The pacifier rolled to Wendy's feet and she picked it up with curiosity before her eyes locked onto the small child which was now being cradled in Asuka's arms, with the help of her father of course.

"LUCY GAVE BIRTH?!" Wendy and Levy squealed as they rushed over to the baby, fawning over his like the rest of the women as they slowly began to make the baby giggle and squirm.

Laxus nods before realizing something.

Oi, wendy, you have your magic back right ?" He asks hopefully.

"Yep, for the most part, I'm all good. How come?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Lucy had to have surgery to get yuri out and right now she's unconscious, do you think you can help the old hag up there with her?"

Wendy shook her head at his nickname for the woman before nodding eagerly and rushing up the stair to go aid Porlyusica.

"One more question Laxus!" Someone yells from across the guild hall.

"Who's gonna be the godparents?"

At this Laxus flushed sheet white, if he had Yuri in his arms right then ad there he would have just teleported out of there. In an instant, the guild turned into a rampage, Bisca, and Alzack safely keeping the baby out of the way as the women jump over to Laxus, demanding to be godparents.

It was going to be a long night till lucy woke up.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so there's only one more chapter guys! its gonna be the epilogue, though I'd like to ask if you guys might want me to continue this story with Lucy and Laxus's kid and some of the other children for some couples ill put together. I'm thinking about just doing a story really based on the new generation of the guild so, let me know what you think.**_

 _ **SEE YOU SOON GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **MADI**_


	11. Chapter 11

"LAXUS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

It was the second time today that Laxus was hearing this and he was just about getting sick of it. He had left them alone for two minutes in his office, how was he supposed to know that they would do this.

 ** _Two Hours Earlier_**

"Are you absolutely sure that you can watch them, I mean I can call Freed if you want me to, he's just training," Mira says apprehensively as she rocks her two children slowly.

It was news to the guild to find out that Mira was pregnant with her second child soon after the birth of Yuri, the only ones knowing being Haven and Freed. She had been using illusion spells on herself so that she could be able to continue modeling for Sorcerers Weekly so they could have another source of income for the new baby. It came as a shock to them all though to find out that Mira was having twins, suddenly making her glad that she was getting the extra income.

The girls were planning to have a girls night out and couldn't bring the kids with them, leaving him to take care of Yuri, Haven, Bella, and Blair, much to both Lucy and Mira's reluctance.

"Mira..go, I know how to watch a child, Lucy's made sure of that," he says with a shake of his head as he holds his arms out, letting Mira reluctantly place the children in her arm.

Mira bites her lip in slight nervousness. "Well, they all already ate, Haven, is up in your office. If the twins get too far away from each other they'll get fussy so just keep them near and..hmm..there's gotta be something else.."

Laxus sighs in annoyance. He wasn't exactly looking forward to watching all of them all night, let alone dealing with all of Mira's orders. Luckily Lucy came just in time, placing a comforting hand on Mira's shoulder and escorting the worried woman away slowly.

"Laxus will take care of the kids just fine Mira, trust me. He's been with Yuri plenty of times and has proved himself to be completely capable.

Mira nods in reluctance, kissing each of her children of their foreheads before walking towards the door, shooting him a reluctant glance before Lucy drags her away.

Laxus shakes his head as he heads up the stairs to his office, ignoring the snickers he got from the other men about being on babysitting duty.

He kicks the door open with his foot moving to walk in and place the kids down before his legs are met with a set of grabby hands.

Yuri looks up at his father expectantly, eyes shining with curiosity as he takes a few more tentative steps, only to trip slightly over his own tiny feet.

Yuri had been an early walker, his curious nature leading him to take his steps fairly quickly, the only problem now was his balance. He would try to walk around on his own as long as he could occasionally grab something but since that wasn't always available he tended to like to be carried.

"Can't right now kid, no free hands," Laxus says as he looks down at his babbling son who quickly got over the loss and waddled over to Haven who was working her Dark Écriture: Wings which she was currently using to entertain the small boy.

"Haven, think you can do me a favor?" Laxus asks hopefully.

"Depends on what it is and what I get for it," she says with a smirk that definitely resembled Cana when she was making a bet. Laxus would have to talk to the drunkard about corrupting children.

"You'll get me telling your mother that you were an angel and not the spawn of satan towards me," he says with a raised eyebrows as he sits down carefully, Bella and Blaire now asleep in his arms.

A chill runs down Haven's spine. No one was immune to her mother's anger, not even her.

"What do you need?" she asks quickly, now wanting to think what her mom would do if she thought she was misbehaving. 9 years old was just a bit too soon to die.

Laxus stifles back a chuckle before looking at the stack of paperwork.

"Well after everything that happened I never got the chance to do all of this. I need to know if you can watch them while I get this done."

Haven's jaw drops at the request. "You expect me to be able to watch all of them, you're crazy!"

"And so is your mom when she's mad at you. Come on, all you have to do is make sure Yuri doesn't run off and keep Bella and Blaire asleep, it won't be that hard," he says with a shrug as he pulls out a pen from one of the drawers of his desk and begins to work, obviously not leaving any room for debate on the situation.

Haven sighed, picking up Blaire and Bella and sitting them on the couch next to her, watching Yuri careful.

An hour had passed and the paperwork was slowly dwindling down, though so was his tolerance with it all.

"Hey Laxus, can I go get some lunch, Bella and Blaire are asleep and Yuri should be fine with just you here," she says as she stands up carefully as not to disturb her sisters.

Laxus grunts sleepily in agreement, the hour he spent staring at boring words finally taking its toll on him.

With that Haven left, leaving Laxus to the silence of the room. He crosses his arms over the stacks of paper on his desk, placing his head on them carefully as to not disturb the papers before closing his eyes. 'I'll be fine if I close my eyes from a minute, it won't be long till Haven comes back, she's just getting some food from the kitchen.' And with that thought, he fell asleep.

Laxus woke up to a loud scream followed by a rough slap to the head. Laxus jumped up quickly, scanning the room for danger before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. His eyes quickly locking onto Lucy who was seemingly irate.

"W..Lucy? Why are you here?" he asks groggily as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"WHY AM I HERE?! MIRA REALIZED SHE FORGOT TO LEAVE DIAPERS SO I WENT TO DROP THEM OFF BUT I COME BACK TO FIND THIS!" she screams at the top of her lungs before returning to the scene behind him.

Laxus blood runs cold at the sight of his son. Yuri was sitting in the corner with Blaire. His small hands wrapped around the guild mark stamp as he pressed it to the back of Blaire's neck, pulling it away and leaving a bright purple mark at the bottom of her hairline. Yuri looks up to his parents for approval, his gummy grin shining for all the world to see as he drops the stamp and claps his hands excitedly.

As Yuri sits up the black guild mark on his chest stands out like an unwanted bruise.

"Holy shit..." Laxus mumbles before lunging towards the floor and grabbing the stamp, keeping it out of their grabby reach before they could continue marking themselves for life.

"HOLY SHIT?! ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HOLY SHIT?!" Lucy screeches as she moves to pick up Yuri and Blaire, checking the marks and rubbing them slightly, seeing if they would come off.

"Laxus take them off...right now.." Lucy growls lowly.

"I can't! They've got to announce that they're leaving the guild and then I'd have to do the ceremony!" he says as he looks around quickly before freezing.

"Wheres the other one.." he asks quietly, scanning the room once more.

"What do you mean the other o...oh no...Laxus where's Bella, please tell me you know where she is..."

Laxus freezes before running to the door and slamming it open.

"HAVEN! GET UP HERE!" He screams, waiting impatiently for a few seconds before Haven comes bounding up the stairs with Bella in her arms.

"Thank god you have her.." he mumbles.

"Uh...why does Yuri have a guild mark?" Haven asks curiously as she peers into the room.

"Becuase my husband's an idiot that's why!" Lucy growls.

"Don't tell me...oh no way..my mom's gonna kill you.." Haven says with a laugh.

Laxus's sweat drops at this before he glares daggers at Haven.

"You cannot tell her!" he growls out.

"Too late," she says in a singsong tone as her body slowly turns into runes and she teleports away.

Damn that Freed should have never taught that kid magic.

Not more than 30 seconds later Mira was in the room, holding her daughter's hand as she quickly walks to Lucy who quickly passed off Blaire to Laxus who was cowering behind her.

"Lucy..why did Haven drag me here?" she asks nervously, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"Oh, Mira! I'm so sorry, Laxus is such an idiot and left the kids alone for a minute and his drawers were unlocked and..oh I'm so sorry!"

"Lucy what happened?!.." she asks nervously, squeezing Haven's hand in nervousness, unable to understand what could have happened to her children.

Lucy hung her head before moving to the side, exposing Laxus who now had a guild marked Blaire in his arms.

"LAXUS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 ** _And that is the end of that. This epilogue will also be the beginning of the new story I will be starting based on the guild members children and the trouble they get into along the way. I'm thinking about starting with Yuri at about 12 so that all the characters I have planned will already be born but if you think I should start with him younger please leave your own thoughts._**

 ** _See ya next time guys_**

 ** _Madi_**


End file.
